


Moving to New Orleans

by originalhybridlover



Series: LIfes Unexpected Turns [6]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Klaroline, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalhybridlover/pseuds/originalhybridlover
Summary: Caroline and Alaric talk with the twins about moving to New Orleans. Klaus and Caroline have a heated moment alone.





	Moving to New Orleans

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has smut.

“Okay, girls, your mother and I would like to talk to you about something.” Alaric began sitting across from the twins. 

Caroline took the seat next to him after cleaning up the kitchen. They had just finished dinner. 

“Can we have ice cream, after?” Josie asked. 

“With chocolate syrup and sprinkles?” Lizzie added. 

“Yes but only two scoops.” Caroline agreed. “You have to go to bed in an hour, and you won’t be able to get to sleep if you have too much sugar in your systems.” 

“Okay!” The girls agreed. 

“You like Hope a lot, don’t you?” Alaric asked. 

Josie nodded. “Yes, Hope is our best friend.”

Lizzie shrugged. “Sometimes, I wish she didn’t live so far away.” 

“Well, what do you think about fixing that?” asked Caroline. 

“What do you mean?” Asked Josie. 

“Is Hope and her dad going to move in with us? Are you going to marry her dad?” Lizzie questioned. 

Caroline coughed on air. “I am not marrying her dad. Why would you think that?”

“You kiss a lot,” Josie stated. “And everyone knows adults who kiss usually get married.” 

Caroline could feel Alaric looking at her. “Shut up.” 

“I didn’t say anything,” He protested. 

Caroline could hear the laugh in his voice. “You were thinking it. Stop laughing.”

Alaric struggled not to laugh but lost the battle when Caroline swatted at him. 

“Your mother isn’t getting married to Hope’s dad,” he said. “And she’s not moving in with us.”

“We’re moving to New Orleans, we’ll be closer to Hope, and you’ll get to see her every day, would be okay with that?” asked Caroline. “With moving?” 

Lizzie and Josie nodded. “I like New Orleans,” said Josie. “And I want to see Hope every day.” 

“Plus Uncle Kol would be there,” said Lizzie. “He’s great, and he can teach us more magic.”

Alaric looked at Caroline. “I’m not entirely comfortable with how close Kol’s getting to our daughters. They’re calling him Uncle Kol.”

“Kol’s not a danger to them, he a pain in the ass but he does that on purpose. Once you see how good he is with them. You’ll understand there’s nothing wrong with their attachment to him.” Caroline reasoned. 

Alaric doubted he would ever really be okay with all the Originals near his girls, but he was trying here and if the girls were happy and protected that was good enough for him. 

“When are we moving?” Josie asked. 

“In a week? We’re going to start packing everything up, and then your dad is going to take you to New Orleans to get settled in our new place.” Caroline smiled. “I’m going to finish taking care of things here, and then I will be there right after.” 

“Does Hope know we’re moving there?” Josie asked. 

Caroline pulled out her phone. “Why don’t you give her a call?"

Lizzie grabbed the phone with a grin. “C’mon, Josie, we can video her but first let’s call Uncle Kol.”

Caroline watched as the girls took off out of the room. “How long do you think it will be before I get my phone back?”

“Two hours at least,” Alaric answered. The girls were a lot like Caroline in that way. They were more than capable of staying on the phone and talking to their friend for long periods of time.

“Sounds about right.” She was just gonna have to call Klaus when they were done talking with their friend and let him know that the move would be taking place soon. 

She fought back a smile looking forward to seeing him every day and giving their relationship a real chance. 

* * *

Caroline couldn’t believe she was finally doing this. She looked around the empty room, all the packed boxes were already in the moving truck and on the way to New Orleans with Rick and their girls.

Hands settled on her hips, and she leaned her head back against the firm body behind her. “I never thought we end up here.” she murmured. 

“You didn’t think you ever end up taking me on my offer ?” Klaus pressed a kiss to her neck. 

“No, not really. All your talk about being my last love or showing me all the world has to offer, well, I didn’t really let myself go there.” Caroline reached her hand back, combing her fingers through his curls. “When we first met my attraction for you, the pull I felt toward you, I felt like I was betraying my friends, I had this voice in my head telling me it was wrong to feel that way about you.”

Klaus remained silent, her words reminded him of an old hurt of rejection, but he refused to allow it to rip open issues that they were long past. 

“And now, I know differently.” Caroline continued. “What I felt for you was never wrong. I know my friends would never have understood back then, but that shouldn’t have mattered. I shouldn’t have let what my friends thought about us influence what I allowed myself to feel. Maybe if I had been honest about how I felt about you from the start, it wouldn’t have taken me years to know what it was like to feel this happy.” 

Klaus’s lips pulled into a grin. He loved knowing that he was the cause of her happiness, and that was why he didn’t let old wounds bother him where she was concerned. “I would have waited a century and more for you to be ready for this. For us.” 

Caroline smiled, her hand reached up to cup his jaw. That was one of the reasons she loved him. He made her feel special. Like she was worth everything the world had to offer, and he would give it to her if she asked. “I know, but thankfully it didn’t take me that long to realize that what was important was how I felt and not what others thought. I don’t need a lot to be happy. I need my girls, and I need you, and I’m happy.”

Klaus slid his hand into her hair and cupped her hip with another, holding her close. “Happiness has been a foreign concept to me for a thousand years.” his hand swept through her hair and landed on her neck directly over her pulse. “It wasn’t something I sought out. I was more content in making sure everyone suffered as much as I did. But then, there you were. You were beautiful and full of light, I wanted to harness that light for myself. I wanted you, and I wanted you to want me back. If someone as good and beautiful and full of light as you saw something in me then maybe I deserved to be happy again.” 

“You do,” Caroline murmured and brushed her lips against his in a kiss, it started out slow and gentle, but at the first touch of his tongue, it quickly grew heated. 

Klaus’s hands slid down her body, sliding over her ass, gripping her through her jeans and lifted her, carrying her through the most empty house. 

A few boxes fell when he knocked into them, but Caroline was too distracted by his mouth on hers to take notice. 

Klaus pulled away from her mouth long enough to locate the kitchen counter, he swiped the box of dishes there, sitting on the counter to the floor. 

“Klaus!” Caroline protested. “That was the good dishes.” 

He placed her on the counter, stepping between her legs and yanking her forward. “I’ll buy new ones. Better.” 

His mouth covered hers again, one hand tangling in her hair and the other sliding down the front of her chest, stopping over one perfect breast, his thumb brushing over her nipple, feeling it harden through the fabric of her shirt. 

Caroline arched her back in response, pressing her chest further into his hand. She wrapped her tongue around his and sucked. 

Klaus’s hand traveled further down her body, unfastening her jeans, slipping his hand inside beneath the fabric of her underwear, feeling her grow wet beneath his touch. 

Caroline shifted her hips against him as he started to rub her clit. 

He fisted her hair tighter in his hand as he moved his finger, circling her entrance, only sinking two fingers in her wet sex when a needy whine sounded from her chest. 

Caroline pulled her mouth from his and stared at him with lust-filled eyes, her lips parted in a silent moan. 

“I love putting that look of pleasure on your face,” Klaus muttered, as her walls tightened around his fingers, sucking them in. 

“Klaus,” Caroline breathed, moving her hips against his fingers. “I need more, please. I need to feel you filling me.”

Klaus groaned, he removed his fingers from her sex and then her panties, he yanked her off the counter and spun her around. 

Caroline gasped as he pushed her pants and panties down past her hips and legs, his hand pushing at her lower back until she was bent over the counter. “Oh God,” she felt herself grow wetter, just knowing he was going to take her like this. 

Klaus quickly unfastened his pants and pushed them past his hip, freeing his hard cock, he pumped his length twice before placing the head of his cock against her entrance, he leaned over her, sweeping her hair from her shoulder and pressed and open mouth kiss to the back of her neck. “I love being inside of you, feeling how much you need me, how much you crave my touch.”

Caroline whimpered, she tried to push her hips back against the head of his cock, tried to take him inside, but his left hand on her hip kept her firmly in place. Klaus told her all the time things he loved to do to her, things he loved about her, she figured it was his way of telling her he loved her without actually saying the words ‘I Love You’. She usually loved it, but right now, she just needed him inside of her. “Klaus, please.”

The sound of Caroline begging for him was and always will be Klaus’s undoing. He pushed at her lower back with one hand, pushing her further down over the counter and gripped her hip, and sunk into her until their hips met.

Caroline cried out, her breath pushed from her parted lips, chest heaving as his cock pushed and stretched at her walls.

Klaus grunted as she fit around him like a glove, so fucking perfect, he couldn’t stop to give her time to adjust. He needed to move. Needed to bury his plunging cock in her again and again. 

Caroline dropped her head to her chest, her body rocking forward with every hard thrust of his hips against her. “Oh, fuck.” Caroline’s hands scrambled purchase for the counter needing something to hold on to, something to ground her as he coiled inside of her, hotter and hotter until she felt like she was on the verge of combusting. “Oh, God.”

Klaus grunted, his pace increasing feeling her walls quivering around him until she came with a cry around his cock, squeezing him. Still, he didn’t stop the movement of his hips, pushing and pushing and pushing as her body shook with pleasure. 

Caroline whimpered, her sex was sensitive from her orgasm, and Klaus was still so fucking hard, moving fast and hard in her body, and felt so fucking good. She felt her pleasure being built up again at a rapid pace. “Fuck, don’t stop. Please, don’t stop.”

“Not a fucking possibility,” Klaus grunted, he moved his hand to wrapped around her chest and changed the angle of his hips, he drove up into her. 

Caroline came off the counter with a shout, her back pressed to his chest. “Oh!”

Klaus grunted as her walls clamped down on him, squeezing his cock, he slipped the hand around her waist, to her swollen clit and rubbed it vigorously, matching the pace his hips slammed into hers.

Caroline let out a needy whimper, her head falling back against his shoulder, lips parted on a cry of his name. 

She reached behind her digging her hand into his thighs, needing anything something to hold onto. 

Her nails digging into his flesh had him thrusting harder, faster, he pinched her clit and felt her clamp down on his dick as she came, a scream of pleasure ripped from her throat, her chest heaving against his arm.

Still, he wasn’t done, feeling her wrapped around him, sucking him in, he wasn’t done hearing her cry out his name in pleasure, feeling her trembling against him, her legs shaking so bad that he had to wrap an arm around her to keep her from collapsing to the floor as he drove into her. 

Finally, after she came around him two more times, her walls clamping down on his cock so hard, he swore he saw spots in his vision, Klaus came, her name falling from his lips repeatedly, his hips losing rhythm as he spilled inside of her. 

He pressed her back against the counter, his arms on either side of her, he kissed her shoulder blade. “You okay?”

“No,” Caroline shook her head, she nudged him back and turned around, looping her arms around his neck, her lips gliding over his softly. “I’m perfect.” she murmured. 

Klaus wasn’t going to argue that. She was fucking perfect, he banded his arms around her waist, and deepened the kiss. 

Caroline gave herself over to him, a feeling of complete rightness consuming her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this installment.


End file.
